Untitled (in working)
by tfplover14
Summary: CliffCee oneshot. The Bots go on a picnic with the kids and play soccer, and Cliff starts playing dirty (he doesn't know the rules) to impress Arcee. Sorry but I suck at summaries :P Idea belongs to the Warrior of Hope. R&R Please :) Title pic belongs to Kotteri on Deviant Art. Rated T for a crotch being kicked.


**Hey guys! Another CliffCee oneshot! The idea for this fic was from The Warrior of Hope, so thanks for that ;) PS No matter how long I brainstormed I couldn't find a good title for this fic so any and all title suggestions are appreciated! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review! Please no flames, after Hope gave me the idea a plot bunny totally took over... So just continue reading.**

* * *

"Are you guys ready yet?" Jack yelled impatiently to the Bots down the hall.  
"Just two more minutes!"

"Remind me why we're doing this," Ratchet grumbled from his work station without turning to look at them.

"Because Optimus said it would be 'good to engage in some Earth activities'," Miko repeated the Prime's words to the medic, "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"I'm ready to go!" Cliff bounced in. He looked at the kids while pointing at Ratchet with his thumb digit.  
"He still doesn't want to go?"  
"Nope," Miko sighed.

"Don't mind him," Cliff said mockingly, "Ol' Docbot just doesn't know how to have fun," he said while patting Ratchet's shoulder struts playfully.

Ratchet threw his Wrench of Doom at him.

"OW! What was that for?!" He yelled while picking up the wrench. "See? Toldja! He doesn't know how to have fun!" And with that Cliff snapped the wrench in half.

Ratchet began to splutter angrily.

"CLIFFJUMPER I NEEDED THAT!" He shouted furiously.  
"What is that, your catchphrase?!" Cliff yelled at the orange and white mech. To get his point through, he grabbed the Backup Wrench and bent it.

"YOU DON'T NEED THAT CRAP!" He yelled mockingly and threw the mangled wrench aside. Ratchet look murderous.

The kids burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Ratchet grabbed another piece of equipement and threw it at Cliff who was trying to leave without him noticing.

"OW!"

"Did you forget to take your meds this morning or what?!" Cliff asked frustradely, rubbing where the equipement hit him.

As if on cue, Arcee walked in. "What did you do this time, Cliff?" She asked in fake exasperation, smiling at the red mech.

"I broke Ratchet's Wrenches of Doom," Cliff boomed proudly.  
Arcee gave him a playful shove. "What are you going to break next? His hip?"

"Don't give him any ideas," Ratchet chimed in grumpily.  
Arcee laughed. "Don't break any more equipment!" She gave Cliff a smile and walked off.

Cliff, making sure Ratchet wasn't looking, proceeded into melting into a pile of goo.  
He had been crushing on Arcee for a while now. Ever since he had met her, he knew she was special.

FLASHBACK

_Arcee walked into her quarters with some of her friends, laughing at her friend Chromia's story. She was telling them all about the mech she was into and how he was flirting with her on the battlefield._  
_"And then... Wait, Arcee, what is that on your berth?" she asked, pointing to a data pad that was lying on her berth. Arcee picked it up._

_"I don't know. It's not mine."_  
_"Turn it on!" Arcee's friend Elita encouraged her. Arcee turned it on. She gasped._  
_"What?" her friend Firestar asked impatiently, crossing her arms."What does it say?"_  
_Arcee looked confused. "It's a poem..."_  
_"Read it!"_

_Arcee looked embarrassed, but read it anyway._

_"Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue_  
_You're beautiful_  
_And I love you."_

_Chromia snorted. "Lame! Whoever wrote that seriously needs to work on his poetic skills!"_

_Elita, who was into romance, said, "I think it's nice!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "At least try to recognise that a mech was trying to be romantic! It's the thought that counts!"_

_"Arcee, you have a secret admirer!" Firestar teased._

_Arcee said nothing._

BACK TO PRESENT

Finally, the rest of the Bots came down the hall.

/So, which park are we going to?/ Bumblebee asked.  
Cliff shrugged. "Dunno, Jack said he knew one that was OK."

The bots transformed and rolled out.

LATER, AT THE PARK

"So, what is this called again?" Bulkhead (or at least his holoform) asked awkwardly as Miko passed the picnic basket to Raf, who took out a sandwich.

"It's called a PICNIC," Miko told the Bots' holoforms, who were seated around a picnic table. "It's when humans got out somewhere and eat stuff and play games or whatever they want."

"What games do they play?" Cliff asked excitedly, getting his game face on. He was hoping for wrestling, lobbing, or another (violent) Cybertronian game.

"My favourite is soccer," Raf suggested.  
"Sounds fun! How do you play?" Cliff asked, expecting something violent.

As Raf rambled off the list of rules, Cliff's rather distractable attention was diverted to some pretty earth creatures who were flying by. He believed they were called "butterflies''.

He watched them for a while and before he knew it, they were getting ready to play the game.  
Arcee, Bee and Jack versus him, Bulkhead and Raf. Optimus and Ratchet stayed on the sidelines watching and Miko volunteered to be the referee.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY! LET'S PLAY!" Miko yelled, before giving the ball a swift kick. It landed next to Cliff, and he picked it up and threw it.

"FOUL!" Miko yelled to Cliff. "YOU JUST FOULED, MISTER CLIFFJUMPER! FOULED!"  
"Wait what?" Cliff gave Miko a confused look.  
"You're not supposed to pick up the ball with your hands," MIko explained impatiently." Only the goalie can do that," she said, gesturing to Bulkhead behind him, who was standing between two trees.

"OK, PEOPLE! LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN!" Miko yelled, before passing the ball to Bee, who was dribbling the ball towards him. That's when he thought he'd try to impress Arcee.

Over the war, when he won the Battle for Iacon, a bunch of femmes were fawning over him like he won the entire war. So he thought they were gushing over him because he was VIOLENT. So he thought Arcee would love seeing some VIOLENCE.

As Bumblebee got closer, Cliff ran to him and gave him a swift kick to the crotch.

If it wasn't for his missing voice box, humans would have heard him underwater in Russia. He fell over looking like he was just shot, his face livid. He lay on the ground, his feet running in circles while he was clutching his crotch.

"BIG FAT FOUL!" Miko yelled. "RED CARD! GET OFF THE FIELD!"

Cliff took a glance at Optimus and Ratchet, who were thankfully were not looking, and shamefully walked off the field.

"CLIFF!" Arcee came charging at him, looking furious. She slapped him and pushed him against the tree.

"WHAT was that for?!" She asked him angrily, "That was against the rules!"  
"Well I didn't know that!"  
"Raf said that when he was explaining the rules! No physical violence! And why would you want to kick Bee's interface panel anyway?!"

Cliff's face turned beet red. He looked at the ground shamefully, refusing to look at Arcee.  
"Because... I wanted to... to... kinda impress you..."  
"WHY in the name of the Allspark WOULD THAT IMPRESS ME?"  
"I thought femmes like violence..."  
"WHAT made you think THAT?"  
"Something that happened over the war..."

Arcee looked exasperated. "Why would you want to impress me?"

Cliff's face turned a colour that wasn't even possible for a human face. It was a combination of blue, green, red and purple.

"Because..."  
"Well?"  
"Because I kinda... Like you..."

Arcee was caught by surprise. "But... Why would you kick Bee's interface panel?"  
He shrugged. "Love makes you do stupid things."

"How long has this been going on?"  
Cliff looked embarrassed. "Since met you..."

Arcee's optics widened. "Wait, were you the mech who left that poem on my berth that day?"  
Cliff nodded in embarrassment. "Yeah... That was a pretty lame poem..."  
"I thought it was nice."

Cliff looked surprised. "You did?"  
"Yes."

For a few moments they stood there awkardly for a few moments until Miko broke it. "HEY! ARE YOU DONE OR WHAT? 'CAUSE WHEN YOU'RE DONE WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY!"

"PLAY WITHOUT ME!" Arcee yelled back in frustration.

The silence continued.

"Well, Cliff... I kinda like you too..." Arcee whispered, a little pink tinge appearing on her face.  
"For real?"  
"Yes."

Cliff looked confused. "Wait, you were just super pissed off and now you're...?"  
Arcee sighed. "As you said. Love makes you do stupid things."

"Wait, WHAT?" Cliff exclaimed. "What do you..." but before he could finish, Arcee planted his her lips on his. Cliff immediately relaxed and smiled into her lips.  
Arcee broke the kiss delicately and smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

**The end! And if you're confused by the "love you too" part, remember in the poem Cliff wrote? He said "I love you". So now Arcee is saying it back! I will update my other stories when the writer's blocks have passed! SEE YAH!**


End file.
